


Unpacking

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Dildos, Kent has so many questions yet he doesn't really want the answers to any of them lol, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, there's really not much else to say haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent finds something unexpected in one of Corey's boxes while unpacking in the bedroom of their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpacking

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little scene about Kent and Corey (from my KP fic "Ace of Hearts") moving into their house a little over a year after that fic ends. 
> 
> From the prompt: "Imagine your OTP moving in together. They’re unpacking each other’s boxes when they find, ah, interesting things they didn’t know the other person owned."

Kent probably was not supposed to see this. Or worse, maybe he _was_. "Uh... Corey?" He tried again when his boyfriend did not respond. "Hey, Corey! Get in here for a sec!"

"Yes, pumpkin?" The black-haired man's cheeky smirk quickly faded when he saw the box set out in front of his boyfriend. "Shit! Why are you looking in there?"

"Because I'm unpacking our bedroom and this box is clearly marked 'Corey Bedroom', so--"

"I thought you were just unpacking your stuff so far."

"Well, I didn't think it _mattered_. I figured after all this time most things were _our_ things, but _**apparently**_..." Kent pulled one particular item out of the box which was purple and abnormally large.

"Oh god, put that down! Do _not_ let Lacey see that."

"Obviously. No sister wants to know her brother owns something like _this_." Kent wiggled it in his hand.

Corey stepped into the bedroom, hurriedly closing the door behind him. "She knows about it -- she bought it for me. What she doesn't know is that I _still_ have it."

"You're the weirdest fucking siblings..."

"It was supposed to be a joke, _obviously_."

"Why didn't you throw it away? Holy shit, have you _**used**_ it?" Kent dropped it back into the box, eyes wide.

"In my younger days, yeah. Unlike _someone,_ I didn't go trolling bars like a creep the minute I became single."

"Yeah, 'cuz keeping the giant dildo your little sister bought for you is definitely not the strange behaviour here..."

"Ugh. You make it sound so much worse than it is." Corey laughed.

Kent stared inside the box. "Is it even humanly possible?"

"If you're patient and determined... Why? Wanna try it?" Corey wriggled his eyebrows with a grin.

"No fucking way."

"Then why do you keep staring at it?"

Kent could not look away. "It's just... I suddenly feel grossly inadequate."

"Are you jealous of a sex toy?"

"A little bit, yeah." The blond man chuckled.

Corey leaned back against the closed door with a grin on his face. "Well, you can breathe easy, because I happen to think the real thing is much better."

"Sure, you say that _now_... But how can I be sure you won't get bored with me one day and ride off into the sunset with this _monstrosity?_ " Kent smirked and picked it up again.

"Would it ease your mind if I married you?"

" _ **Please**_ tell me you didn't just propose while I was holding a giant purple dildo... "

Corey laughed. "You know, one of these days it will be a _real_ proposal and you're going to royally fuck up the moment."

"Keep dicks -- real or otherwise -- out of it, and we'll be just fine."

"Great. There goes my idea for a diamond studded cock ring, I guess..." He winked when Kent glared at him.

"I will legit stab you in the eye if you dare do that."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. I will **end** you."

"Oh yeah? Could you really live with the guilt of looking at my one eye every day?"

"I'll just tape an old picture of you to the back of your head. Won't even notice." Kent bit his lip as he tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Both men collapsed into laughter.

Corey slid his back down against the door until he was on the floor as well. "You're such an asshole. And here I thought I was mellowing you out a little..." He smirked and crawled towards Kent.

"I mellow for no man..." Kent pulled the taller man closer and kissed him. They clumsily stood and backed up towards the bed, falling down with Corey on top of him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't miss this perfect face of the man who loves you so much?"

Corey kissed him, but Kent burst into laughter halfway through. "Fuck! Okay! Maybe a _little_... But it's still a hard 'no' on the diamond cock ring."

"A _hard_ no? Already? I'm still getting there..."

"Boner jokes? Really? What do you think you are, twelve years old? You're aware that you're turning 28 soon, right?"

"Fuck off. I'm young at heart."

"You're such a fucking weirdo..."

"Uh-huh." Corey kissed Kent's neck. "Care to christen _our_ new bed in _our_ new house with this fucking weirdo? "

"I've changed my mind. We should break up."

"No way. Can't get rid of me that easy."

"Idiot. I wouldn't say it if it _was_..." Kent pulled him in for another kiss. "Welcome home."

"Fuck! I wanted to say that first."

"Too slow, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> They're very happy together, don't worry. Saying horrible things to each other is 90% foreplay.


End file.
